Technology that implements an attraction or a game using a head mounted display (HMD) is disclosed in JP-A-5-305181, JP-A-2000-210468, and JP-A-2003-125313, for example. The HMD has high affinity to head tracking type virtual reality technology, and has attracted attention in recent years as a key device that allows the user to experience vivid and powerful virtual reality.
A game or the like that is implemented using a head tracking type virtual reality head mounted display (VR-HMD) has a prominent feature in which the player (user) can obtain a view in the desired direction in real time by merely turning his/her head. This makes it possible to provide the player (user) with an overwhelming experience that cannot be achieved by a known method that allows the player (user) to view only an image displayed on a stationary video display.
When a virtual reality head mounted display (VR-HMD) is used, a menu presentation-display method significantly affects convenience, and also affects the attractiveness of a game.
Specific video contents (e.g., video game) require the player (user) to perform a menu selection operation a number of times. However, the player must perform a menu selection operation by manually operating a game controller that is held and operated by the player even when a head tracking type virtual reality head mounted display (VR-HMD) is used. Such a problem is not limited to the menu selection operation, but also occurs when displaying various types of information such as information about an object (e.g., status information about a player character).